


to make a... closet a home?

by scribble_stars



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, IKEA, One Shot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, but I hate tagging, man i love h/c and it shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribble_stars/pseuds/scribble_stars
Summary: Tommy had been in more foster families than the number of years he'd been alive. It wasn't intentional, he didn't mean to burden or annoy whoever was stuck with him, it was just how he was, and sometimes it wasn't even his fault when they sent him back!When he was sent to live with a man who seemed too kind, with twin boys who seemed too readily accepting of a new addition, he was wary. To make matters worse, he was going to have to temporarily share a room with one of the twins.So, Tommy did the only reasonable thing one would do in his situation: he turned his "roommate's" closet into his own bedroom, keeping him safe from the unfamiliar people on the other side of the door.He doesn't inhabit it for long as his new family draws him out of his shell.
Relationships: NO ROMANTIC SHIPS I WILL LITERALLY FIGHT YOU, Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, shippers dni - Relationship
Comments: 28
Kudos: 586





	to make a... closet a home?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dullrockets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dullrockets/gifts).



> tommie,,, here is that one-shot i promised you a month ago,,,
> 
> it's finally finished!!!
> 
> i based this off of that call in the discord when you literally just ??? turned a closet ??? into a bedroom ???? you're a gremlin, but i'm fond of you, so i hope you like this :-)
> 
> tw for implied/referenced past child abuse (nothing graphic, but stay safe my lovebugs <3)

All things considered, Tommy’s situation was actually rather funny. Maybe he was being a pain in the ass or ungrateful, some of the same things that had gotten him kicked out of his last few foster homes, but he would  _ not  _ be sharing a room with the dickhead that was sitting in “their” room, tall and too nice and hard to read.  _ Wilbur,  _ his brain supplied when he recalled the brunette with curly brown hair and stupid yellow sweater.

  


“ _ It’ll just be temporary, I’m just having you crash with Will until we get your bed frame and the rest of the furniture to set up your room _ ,” Phil had explained apologetically. “ _ We weren’t expecting you, so there was a bit of a time crunch. _ ”

  


He hadn’t said anything, he just sat there and listened to his new foster father explain that he had been “unexpected,” but all he could hear was  _ they didn’t want him _ . Phil seemed nice. Too nice though. And his twin sons were even more of an anomaly. The pink haired one,  _ Techno _ , he recalled, hadn’t said more than four words to him. Meanwhile, Wilbur had been a something of a chatterbox. He didn’t say as much as Tommy did on a good day, but he was  _ too  _ talkative and kind and brotherly right off the bat… and Tommy couldn’t stand it.

  


His other homes had been awful. He couldn’t count all of them on both of his hands, there were a lot of them, and every time a house seemed good, it had just been too good to be true. But of course, it was Tommy who usually took the fall for standing up for himself, for not wanting to be treated like dirt. So, he shut up and rolled with whatever life decided to throw at him, because he was  _ tired  _ of moving all the time and being nothing but a problem child to every adult who came in to contact with him. At least the last house he was pulled away from wasn’t his fault. The whole family was nothing but a bunch of assholes who used him as a punching bag, but Tommy didn’t bother trying to fight back after the first few times, he just made sure to cover all his important organs and shit.

  


His social worker took him back after the first check in, seeming less apologetic for Tommy’s circumstances and having him placed in the home, and more self-pitying for having to deal with his recurring “problem case” once again. Tommy had sat silently with long legs drawn to his chest in the backseat of his social worker’s car as he made a frantic phone call on the other side of the door. After what felt like forever, his social worker got back in the car and started driving, explaining to Tommy that he was going to a man who had “dealt with” problem children. Tommy didn’t like the way he phrased that.

  


When they reached the house, Tommy couldn’t help but feel something uneasy in his gut. He didn’t belong in a house so nice. And when he found out he’d be sharing a room with some tall, suspiciously welcoming dickhead who probably saw him as another annoying, rowdy, problem kid, Tommy took matters into his own hands.

  


So he was currently in his  _ own  _ bedroom. Which also happened to be the closet of the room he was supposed to be sharing with room. When Tommy had discovered the closet was walk-in while Wilbur wasn’t in the room, he’d resolved to make it into his own room. He’d pulled a few blankets from the bed, as well as one of the  _ way too many  _ pillows the brunette had, and he made a little bed for himself. After he had somewhere to sleep, he grabbed a piece of paper, scrawled  _ Do Not Disturb  _ on it, added  _ bitch  _ to the end of his sign for good measure, then stuck it on the outside of the closet door. The last issue would be finding a way to block the door, but he didn’t worry too much. He was more than experienced at working with little, and before long, he’d found a way to make it impossible to open the door from the outside.

  


And now, Wilbur’s (former) closet was Tommy’s make-shift bedroom.

  


________________________________

  
  


Tommy figured it had been a few hours since he made himself his little hideout, if the sun shifting in the room visibly from the crack under the door was anything to go by. Wilbur, or anyone else in the house for that matter, still hadn’t attempted to get into Tommy’s new room. He’d heard voices from downstairs, and even some in the room, but he didn’t pay them any attention, he just sat himself in his closet-bedroom on his “bed” and went through the different games and boxes of what he assumed were keepsakes. There were old photo albums, filled journals, and most notably, a yearbook from when Wilbur and Techno were in high school. Tommy had flipped through it without a second of hesitation, until he found Wilbur and Techno towards the back of the eighth grade photos, under “Watson.”

  


The photos were laughable. Techno didn’t have even a trace of a smile on his face, and his hair was drastically different. It reached his shoulders rather than mid-back, and it was still a dark brown, matching his twin brother, whose own curly dark brown hair was short, but overgrown curls rested over one of his eyes. Wilbur didn’t have a bright, cheeky smile like some of his classmates, but at the very least he had a reserved smile, compared to his brother’s blank face. Tommy kept turning the pages, trying to see if they were mentioned in any superlatives, or had been a part of any clubs, when there was a soft knock on the door.

  


“Hey, kiddo, you alright in there?” Phil’s voice came from the other side of the door.

  


“Can’t you read?” Tommy snaps before he can think better of it, but Phil isn’t deterred.

  


“You missed lunch and dinner, everyone’s just a bit concerned,” Phil’s voice remained steady. “Is there a reason you’re holed up in here all alone, mate?”

  


Tommy muttered his answer under his breath, purely out of spite, just so Phil couldn’t hear (no matter how nice Phil was being, Tommy couldn’t let down his guard for a second, yet).

  


“Bud, you’ve gotta speak up, please,” Phil sighed softly, though it didn’t sound annoyed. Tommy could’ve sworn it almost sounded concerned, maybe even sad.

  


“I just… I don’t wanna share,” Tommy mumbled just loud enough for Phil to hear through the door, and because he was feeling particularly vulnerable, he decided continue. “I don’t have a good track record with roommates.”

  


“Oh.  _ Oh _ , Toms,” Phil’s tone somehow managed to get warmer and softer, and Tommy was almost certain if he could see his foster father’s expression, he would’ve broken down instantly, just at the use of the nickname ( _ he’d already been given a nickname- _ ). “Can you open the door? We can work something out, mate, but I’d feel much better if you came on out.”

  


________________________________

  
  


That’s how Tommy ended up sitting pressed against one of the arms of the couch, a good few feet between him and Phil, who occupied the other end, giving Tommy as much space as possible without making himself uncomfortable. Wilbur and Techno sat in recliners adjacent to the couch, thankfully on Phil’s side.

  


The older blonde cleared his throat and looked at Tommy. “So, Tommy, you said you don’t want to share a room?” Tommy shook his head at the question. “Is it because of Wilbur? Or you don’t want to share at all?”

  


“I don’t want to share at all,” Tommy stated flatly, picking at the crust of the peanut butter and honey sandwich Techno had handed him when he and Phil had came back downstairs and gotten settled on the couch (Tommy had griped about them not having “normal sandwiches” at first, but it was delicious, and he hadn’t realized quite how hungry he’d been while in his hidey-hole).

  


“Okay, that’s fine,” Phil assured him with a warm grin and a poorly hidden hint of concern flashed across his features when Tommy seemed surprised he had any say at all in the matter. “We have a few options here. Do you want to have the bedroom to yourself or do you want to have an air mattress out here? Wilbur will be fine either way, so just decide what you’re most comfortable with, mate.”

  


After a few minutes of careful consideration ( _ stalling _ ), during which Tommy finished his sandwich- much to the other three’s relief, he made up his mind, and he looked at Phil. “Can I have the air mattress out here?”

  


“Of course, Toms,” Phil’s smile grew. “Tech and Wil, you two go grab that air mattress and pump from the upstairs closet, and some bedding to put on it.”

  


It didn’t take much time for the bed to be set up, and once it was and Tommy was sure they were all asleep, or at the very least in their own rooms upstairs, he allowed himself to almost fully relax. Despite his best efforts, the teen was asleep within moments of his head hitting the pillow.

  


________________________________

  
  


It was the sounds and smells of breakfast being made that roused Tommy. The distantly familiar yet still foreign sound of bacon sizzling in a pan while bright chatter filled the kitchen made a part of him ache. The part of him that longed for and missed his real parents, or what he could remember of them. Grabbing the smaller of the two blankets that he’d been given, Tommy wrapped the soft fabric around his shoulders like a shield and dared to peek into the kitchen, unsure if he was allowed to.

  


Blue eyes met a honeyed-brown pair, and Wilbur lit up when he saw Tommy standing in the doorway. “Good morning, Toms!”

  


Tommy snorted a bit as Techno rolled his eyes at his twin’s all too cheerful attitude so early in the-  _ oh _ , it was already ten. Well, at least it seemed like the rest of them hadn’t been up for long either, so Tommy didn’t beat himself up too much ( _ though he cringed when he thought of one of his last houses, up before the sun or it wouldn’t be pretty- _ ).

  


“-mmy? Did’ya hear me, mate?” Phil asked, looking away from the pan he was making scrambled eggs in.

  


“‘M sorry, still tired,” Tommy muttered the half-hearted excuse and looked at the table. “What’d you say?”   
  


“I was asking if you wanted some of everything, and if you want normal or chocolate chip waffles,” Phil kept looking at Tommy, giving him his full attention, and the teen’s heart swelled.

  


“Yes, please. And chocolate chip,” Tommy glanced over at the two older teens and watched a slightly annoyed Techno hand Wilbur a dollar bill.

  


“I knew he wasn’t a traitor-”

  


“Not wanting a cavity doesn’t make me a traitor-”

  


“Boys, please,” Phil chuckled. “Don’t scare him off his first full day here. We still need to make it to an IKEA for that bedframe.”

  


Wilbur and Techno said mock apologies to one another as Phil set each of their plates at the table, then went to the fridge, looking to Tommy. “I know you’re a growing teen, and I’m probably setting a bad example, but do you want coffee, orange juice, or tea?”

  


“Orange juice’s good,” Tommy shrugged and began to dig in. “Thank you.”

  


After the family of four finished breakfast, they piled into Phil’s car, where Techno was quick to claim shotgun for himself, much to Wilbur’s annoyance.

  


“I’m literally taller than you!” Wilbur protested, whining from the middle of the car, where he sat with Tommy.

  


“You shouldn’t have taken so long putting on your stupid shoes-”

  


“Says the guy wearing platform docs that take ten minutes to lace!”

  


“I think the both of you should stop being bitches,” Tommy declared, rolling his eyes. “I’m the Big Man around here, clearly I was the one robbed of my rightful seat.”

  


The car went silent, and Tommy’s heart began to race at the thought of what punishment was going to come from his swearing, or rudeness, but- nothing happened. After a moment, the other three in the car erupted into laughter. As they drove along, Tommy knew he’d found his family.

  


His real one.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! i haven't written in a while, and for that i'm sorry :-( i haven't been feeling great, and school had started to pick up for me, and it was taking a lot out of me to write and do a lot of stuff in general, but i'm feeling a bit better now, and i can't wait to get back on track with my stories! thank you so much for your patience, i love you all <3
> 
> thank you all for every kudos/comment/bookmark, i appreciate them all very dearly!!!


End file.
